


工匠x战职

by linqiyi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: 不成文的脑洞，单箭头，唐突结束，穷苦猫男卖屁股，称呼多变工匠♂x战职猫♂





	工匠x战职

**Author's Note:**

> 不成文的脑洞，单箭头，唐突结束，穷苦猫男卖屁股，称呼多变  
> 工匠♂x战职猫♂

那种为了打高难本花了近乎全部身家买装备禁断食物爆发药的猫猫py工匠。

被要求穿着刻了工匠名字的衣服给工匠口之类的。

提供多少爆发药和食物就在床上补回来什么的，最开始猫猫以为很简单，美滋滋地捧着材料给工匠，没想到工匠搓一次就是三个。

说来惭愧，工匠不可能真的搞猫猫那么多次，大部分还是成了免费打工次数

工匠有时会送猫猫刻着他名字的宠物，鸟甲，家具，猫猫第一次收到礼物的时候还因为过于习惯进入了py模式，当场诱惑

猫猫的爆发药有时候用的很快，工匠吐槽他真能吃，猫猫心领神会凑过来说我下面也很能吃

猫猫很少和工匠提及他的战斗，工匠也从不过问。有次工匠拎着采集来的木材回家的时候，看到猫猫蜷在他家门口，浑身血污，脸色惨白，看上去就剩一口气的模样。

工匠吓得扔掉木材拎着猫进屋。实际上猫猫的外伤都已经被治愈过了，只是出血量大，还沾在身上，看着比较唬人。

猫猫由于失血的原因，不太清醒，被工匠翻来覆去摆弄，整只猫都把浴池染红了。

工匠终于把猫猫等醒，还是装睡的猫。

工匠追问半天，猫猫才支支吾吾说出原委，他没有注意自己的装备耐久，发现的时候已承受不住怪物的攻击了，被临时队友们奋力救下后扔出了队伍。

说起来难以启齿，猫猫不仅拿屁股抵债，平时赚的金币也大多还给了工匠，没给自己留多少，一不注意就连装备都修不起了。

工匠看了看被他丢到一边破破烂烂的铠甲，扔给猫猫几瓶上级恢复药，就地一坐开始帮他修理。

猫猫摇着尾巴有点不安，用牙齿咬开瓶塞，还是小声问工匠：谢谢你，这次要什么代价…？

工匠白眼一翻：十倍

猫猫没明白工匠为什么要生气，也没明白工匠的气话不能信，他觉得自己往后余生都要活在还债的阴影中了。

猫猫从来没仔细想过自己和工匠的关系，除了py交易或许算得上是他唯一的朋友。他偶然得知工匠和许多其他冒险者做买卖的时候还感叹过工匠身体真好。

猫猫没有固定居所，只有个部队房勉强可以当家，然而他过夜最多的地方是工匠的家。

他不是个性欲旺盛的人，却也不排斥单纯的快乐，他虽然是服务的一方，但工匠总是能取悦到他。

工匠本以为这样的日子会持续很长一段时间。他不会催债，倒不如说他希望猫能欠他一辈子。工匠有时也会反省自己是不是用错了方法，可是一旦以这种借口开始，想要终止太困难了。

但这种不明不白的关系，似乎就要结束了。

猫这次带来了一大袋子金币，工匠看着粗略一算，有了不好的预感。

工匠还没问出口，猫猫已经抖抖耳朵道出来了。

他在天之御柱发现了不少好东西，一夜暴富。

“这下可以还清啦！辛苦你了！”猫猫这样说。

金币数额超出了他欠的账，恐怕把工匠的礼物也算上了。

工匠想，猫应该不会再来了，猫已经得到了追求的东西，工匠于他已经没用了。

他木然地收下金币，听见猫猫道别的声音。他不知道猫猫走出这扇门后会去哪里，是会到他无法到达的地方继续新的冒险吗？

猫猫离开了。工匠越来越后悔自己弱智一样的借口，也越来越后悔没有传达出去的真心。他让自己的身心都投入到工作中，直到深夜才结束。

工匠坐在床边发愣，他的家很宽敞，到处都曾经有过他和猫荒唐的痕迹。他把自己埋进温水，又想起猫猫白嫩的皮肤上交错的伤痕，想起他曾也在水里攀着工匠的肩膀小声呜咽、嘴上说着抗拒下面却紧紧吸住自己。

猫猫不是个性欲旺盛的人，但工匠是。他想着猫猫，一边酸着一边又忍不住起了反应。他一边抚慰自己，一边断断续续地把从前不敢讲的心声说给空气。

猫猫翻窗进屋的动作僵住了。

倒不是工匠说得多大声，是猫的听力太好，那些话全被一字不落地捕捉到了。

猫猫本来就因为往常被完全开发的身体搞得浑身燥热，准备来偷偷钻工匠的被窝，没想到恰好撞见这样的工匠。

他不敢进去，也走不了，背靠在工匠家的外墙上，温热的风更是把他脑袋里仅存的羞耻心吹走了。

他咬住下唇，听见旁边窗户里传来的若有似无的水声和人声，只敢透露出一点点急促的呼吸。他没有过问身下起立的东西，指尖顺着臀缝伸向后穴，再往前些还能碰到无人问津的前方滴下的液体。光是听见工匠仿佛在耳边响起的喘息，猫魅就有了自己正在被抽插的错觉。

但是不够，完全不够，他无法满足自己身体的渴望，要工匠来才可以。

猫难耐地夹住腿，尾巴尖一卷一卷，他绕会正门，轻手轻脚进了屋，胡思乱想间意识到工匠还没有撤回房屋共享。他轻车熟路找到一个小箱子，从里面拿出一个皱巴巴的蒙眼布。

这原本是工匠想和他玩花样的东西，可花样还没玩多久就已经掉落下来，姑且被两人遗忘了。

似有若无的喘息还在继续，直到他进了浴室后才变得清晰起来。

工匠没有意识到猫猫的靠近， 突然被蒙住眼的时候几乎是吓到当场软掉，他被单手制住无法动弹，察觉到熟悉的气息才停止挣扎，面色又开始泛红。

猫猫没有出声，手指隔着水流在工匠的身上游走。他引着工匠坐到浴池的边缘，自己则坐到对方身上，相贴的肌肤因为刚从水里出来的缘故而湿漉漉的。他硬邦邦的性器抵在工匠的小腹，屁股底下则是重新抬头的工匠的那里，被水打湿的尾巴软软缠在工匠腿上，尾巴尖一下一下拍着对方的小腿肌肉。

工匠的只有头部还能自由动弹。他的嘴唇贴在被水汽氤氲的猫魅的喉结，让自己不稳的呼吸都喷在猫魅的脖颈。这是往日里猫猫爱对他做的。

猫猫再次系紧了蒙眼布，确保工匠不会看到他。

工匠的视野虽然一片漆黑，但熟悉的肌肤触感、被触及敏感点的身体轻颤、特定部位粗砺的伤疤触感、尾巴的小动作，无疑能让他确定这是猫魅。

工匠开始认为自己在做一个美梦。

恐怕是泡澡太过舒服，放松神经后做起了梦吧。

猫猫在性事上一向很放得开，除了偶尔会玩的角色扮演，他总是诚实又主动。

工匠开始讲含糊不清的梦话，而猫魅的注意力却都在下半身的快乐上，没有分神去听清工匠的话。

工匠以为他只是做了个梦，因此在第二天醒来看到自己床上还躺了个猫猫的时候，他愣住了。


End file.
